sammersfandomcom-20200214-history
2019 Top 25 Most Anticipated List
Final List 1. Avengers Endgame 10.5 What else could possibly top this? We are coming off of potentially the greatest superhero film of all time in Infinity War, off one the greatest endings ever and now witnessing the epic conclusion to greatest cinematic universe in history. The MCU is in a class of its own, even above Star Wars (though that's not hard these days) and this is going to be the biggest event they ever put out. To say I'm hyped would be a massive understatement. Actual 2019 Score: 8.5 2. John Wick 3 Parabellum 10.5 Probably the greatest concept on paper of all time. John Wick vs. the world. We haven't seen anything for this unlike the majority of the top 10 so that holds it back a little, and #1 being as hyped as could possibly be, but this isn't far behind. I'm assuming this will be the epic conclusion to the story of the legend that is John Wick but I sure would love to see these movies go on forever. I have absolute faith in Keanu and Chad Stahelski to make this a legendary third entry. Actual 2019 Score: 9.3 3. Godzilla King of Monsters 10.0 5 years after 2014's underrated monster movie, we get a sequel that looks like absolute chaos. The planet looks completely destroyed, the monsters look unstoppable, the humans look like they are going to play a much smaller role and I can't wait. The casting is much stronger but all I really care about is the pure devastation these monsters are going to cause each other. Actual 2019 Score: 5.8 4. Spider-Man Far From Home 9.0 A perennially underrated MCU movie by most everyone, with my 2nd favorite MCU lead. I can't wait to see Spidey come back with Jake Gyllenhaal's Mysterio and potentially the return of Vulture and Scorpion. I've wanted a live action Mysterio for years and Jake G is one of the best in the business. Scorpion is another one of my favorite Spidey characters never to come to life. I'm really hoping we kick off Phase 4 a bang. Actual 2019 Score: 9.4 5. Happy Death Day 2U 9.0 The will-deserved sequel to one of the most rewatchable movies to come out in the last few years. Happy Death Day was an awesome movie that hits a number of different genres but at the end of the day is just really entertaining to watch. I can't wait to see Tree back in action and with even more stakes involved. The concept continues to intrigue, let's hope the sequel utilizes it to the fullest. Actual 2019 Score: 7.9 6. Joker 9.0 You want different? How about a gritty, crime Joker movie with no connection to the DCEU at all. With an amazing cast and fantastic director. This movie is either going to be a huge critical success or cripple DC's creativity going forward. Let's hope it's the former. Everything we've seen so far is promising and with Phoenix and Scorsese around they certainly deserve the benefit of the doubt. Actual 2019 Score: 7.6 7. Shazam 8.5 It looks different. Something DC really needed to do to jumpstart their universe was get some hits in and feel different. Aquaman has been plenty successful and Shazam looks like a cool counter to the MCU's Spider-Man. The casting looks great and it's not nearly as dark, perhaps something DC needed. Hopefully it'll keep DC's improving track record going. Actual 2019 Score: 7.9 8. Aladdin 8.5 My second favorite animated movie behind Hercules, I want to know how they'll handle it on the big screen. I enjoy the casting and am a particularly big fan of Naomi Scott as Jasmine. The teaser looked amazing but we have yet to see a lot that could sway it one way or another. If it's done like 2017's Beauty and the Beast this may be my movie of the year when 2019 is over. Actual 2019 Score: 6.7 9. Glass 8.0 The sequel to one of 2017's better movies in Split. Combining that and cast from Unbreakable was an awesome move and has me plenty hyped. The trailers have been different but good and I'm incredibly curious how the twist at the end is going to play out. This has a really good shot at being a top 10 movie for me in 2019. Actual 2019 Score: 7.6 10. Brightburn 8.0 An awesome concept that has me way more excited than most others. What would happen if Superman landed on Earth and turned out evil? I want to see that. It gives off a really creepy vibe but also shows a little of similarities to Man of Steel. I think this is one of the most interesting films I know nothing about going in. Actual 2019 Score: N/A 11. Dark Phoenix 8.0 Never been a fan of the X-Men Phoenix Saga to be honest. Always thought it sounded dumb. However, the trailer along with bringing everyone back has me excited. I think they want to rebound after Apocolypse was a resounding disappointment to many and this should bring the X-Men quality back up again before their potential move to Marvel. Actual 2019 Score: 7.5 12. Captain Marvel 7.5 This has a lot of things going for it. I'm a big fan of Brie Larson's work, the trailer that came was is good, it's set in the past so it's a little different than most MCU properties and the Infinity War post credits scene foreshadows this. What's working against it is I have never care about Captain Marvel the character and the fact that it looks lot like Green Lantern. Actual 2019 Score: 7.5 13. The Lion King 7.5 Following the list of other Disney properties here with The Lion King. It's going to be really good but I'm not overly excited. It's just going to be a CGI remake of the original which is totally unnecessary. Total unnecessary doesn't mean bad though and I'm sure they'll hit big on their biggest property. Actual 2019 Score: 6.4 14. Frozen 2 7.5 I have no problem saying that I loved Frozen. It's one of my favorite Disney movies. That said, I don't see where things go from here, I trust them to treat and execute it well but my hype for it isn't where it maybe should be. Actual 2019 Score: 8.7 15. Anna 7.5 Added in here with New Mutants being moved to 2020. Hopefully this can be the female John Wick movie Atomic Blonde should have been. It looks fantastic. Actual 2019 Score: 7.4 16. Escape Room 7.5 Very similar to a concept I'm using for a book I'm working on. A few lesser known actors that I've seen in other mediums this looks like an exciting thriller to kick off the year. Actual 2019 Score: 7.7 17. Rocketman 7.0 After watching and highly enjoying this years rendition of an iconic eccentric musician, I can't wait to see what another extremely talented actor (Taron Edgerton) can do as Elton John. Actual 2019 Score: 6.0 18. Angel Has Fallen 7.0 Replacing Kolma which dropped out of 2019, Angel has Fallen is the third entry is a remarkably underrated series of political action movies. Actual 2019 Score: 7.6 19. Toy Story 4 7.0 Look, I love the Toy Story franchise and I'll watch every movie they put out. With that said, it was completely unnecessary to keep the franchise going after 3. That was a fitting ending and due to that my excitement for this is a lot lower than my enjoyment will likely be. Actual 2019 Score: 7.8 20. Now You See Me 3 7.0 I don't know how this series is getting a third entry to be honest. Though as seemingly the only fan around of the first two, I'm happy that it is. Both are very underrated movies as far as mainstream exposure goes and I'm looking forward to more magic in 2019. Actual 2019 Score: NR 21. It Chapter 2 6.5 It 2017 was one of the better movies of the year. I always found part 1 to be a lot more interesting than part 2. The casting seems on point but I'm just not as excited as I'd expect to be for this. Actual 2019 Score: 6.2 22. Gemini Man 6.5 One of a few movies I don't know much about. It sounds interesting though. Will Smith as an assassin who is targeted by someone who can supposedly predict his every move sounds like an awesome game of cat and mouse. Actual 2019 Score: 6.8 23. Code 8 6.5 When Stephen Amell jumped on board this in 2016 and released a short piece/trailer for the film it looked awesome. Now three years later we should get the whole story. Actual 2019 Score: 6.9 24. Us 6.5 Jordan Peele's new Blumhouse production looks to be as interesting and even more terrifying than his 2017 hit Get Out. One of the creepier trailers we've seen thus far and potentially a big movie for Peele towards gaining even more trust with audiences. Actual 2019 Score: 5.9 25. Rambo V: Last Blood What could be the ending to an awesome action franchise. I'm down for one last badass performance from Sly. Actual 2019 Score: 9.1 Unknowns to Watch: Stuber The Hunt The Translation of Wounds Untitled Blumhouse Film Doctor Sleep (moved from 2020) Possible Changes: The rumored true Cloverfield sequel may or may not arrive in 2019. If this is the case it likely becomes the new #4. Kingsman: The Great Game was moved to 2020. It was originally the #16 movie of 2019. The New Mutants was moved to 2020. It was originally the #21 movie of 2019. Kolma is not being released in 2019. It was originally the #18 movie. Now You See Me was not released in 2019.